The present invention relates to a caster for pulverulent, granular or lumpy substances such as spices.
A caster of the kind referred to above is known from the German Patent Specification No. 1,429,253 and widely distributed in commerce. In this known caster, all parts, that is, the caster body, the insert unit and over-engaging lid, consist of synthetic material. In this, the plugging-in and the retention of the insert unit presents no particular difficulty. The same applies also for a modified construction of the insert unit, as it is known from the German Utility Model Specification No. 7006,873.
Difficulties in relation to the plugging-in or retention of the insert unit consisting of synthetic material arise, however, when, instead of a caster body consisting of synthetic material, one of glass is used. The different nature of the material of the insert unit on the one hand and the caster body on the other hand, as well as certain unavoidable tolerance fluctuations between the external diameter of the insert unit and the internal diameter of a caster body, consisting of glass in this case, do not permit the formation and mounting of the insert unit in the hitherto known manner.